


Goodnight

by PanicAtThePenetration



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicAtThePenetration/pseuds/PanicAtThePenetration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Drabble about Dan tucking in Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write about Dan tucking in Phil sue me

Dan yawned as he rubbed at his eyes, chuckling to himself when he realized how late it was. He grabbed his phone off of the coffee table and made his way to his bedroom, stopping when he noticed Phil's bedroom door was cracked and the light was still on.

He slowly pushed it open and was met with a sleeping Phil. He was curled up with his book under his face, glasses still on, and with no covers. Dan giggled at the adorable man in front of him. He snuck further into the room, pulling off Phil's glasses before folding them and placing them on his night stand. He then folded the corner page on his book and did the same with it. 

He gently rolled Phil more onto his side and pulled up the bed sheets, tucking them under his chin. Dan turned and flicked the lamp off, and grabbed Lion off of the dresser and tucked him in next to Phil. 

"Goodnight." Dan whispered as he crept back out, slowly shutting Phil's door before making his way into his own bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
